


Hotel Scenes

by Kathelinn



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Call me by your name, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathelinn/pseuds/Kathelinn
Summary: Once again Armie was taken aback by how Timmy changed from a timid, humble and confused boy to a man looking him in the face boldly and confidently, mocking and teasing him, making him want badly to swipe this smirk off his face with a rough kiss. In a blink.





	Hotel Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> It started with little drabbles inspired by totally random things – photos, videos, phrases in the interview. So I decided to put them all together, not in chronological order of actual promo tour though.  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading it)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this ever happened. Don't sue me

Toronto

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

The question reached Timmy as soon as he opened the bathroom door.

‘About what?’ He frowned trying to figure out what could have possibly changed within the last 10 minutes he spent in the shower.

Armie was still sitting on the bed wearing only a hoodie and did not bother to put on his jeans. He was looking at the phone in his hands, and something about his posture and tone made Timmy freeze.

‘I thought you said I was your closest person in the world’. He said in a bitter voice not looking at Timmy.

‘You are!’ Timmy blurted out. He felt how the tiny drop of water was running down his collarbone, tickling him, but he couldn’t dare to move and flick it.

‘Then why the hell did you hide this from me?’

‘Jesus, Armie, what the fuck are you talking about?’ Timmy began to panic. He had never seen Armie like this or heard him saying anything to anybody in such a tone full of offense and reproach.

‘About this!’

Armie shoved the phone under his nose, and it took Timmy couple of seconds to define what was on the screen. And more seconds to understand that the phone in Armie’s hand was shaking because he was laughing loudly.

‘What the...’

He couldn’t believe that Armie tricked him, faked the whole scene just to tease him.

‘It was my part of the question!’

‘Fuck I hate you so much right now!’ Timmy wanted to punch him in shoulder but Armie quickly grabbed his arm and settled the boy on his lap. ‘You scared the shit out of me’

Armie touched his chin and pulled in for a kiss, and Timmy couldn’t help but bit Armie’s lower lip as a little revenge.

‘You are so hot when you’re angry. And when you’re rapping crap’.

‘So this is what turns you on, huh? Me rapping?’ Now it was Timmy’s turn to tease.

‘Maybe’

Armie gently kissed his shoulder.

 

London

They were not drunk just a bit tipsy, more because of the evening itself, not because of the alcohol.

‘Guess what he said to me!’ Timmy staggered trying to get rid of his shoes.

‘Mmm?’ Armie wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him. ‘Give a hint.’

‘He said he had talked to Xavier, and he was so enthusiastic about making a movie and having Louis and me in it. Can you imagine that? Gosh.’

‘That would be great, Timmy’, Armie said holding him tightly and slowly breathing. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck and Armie could tell by his voice that his was smiling his softest and blissful smile.

‘If he could have Gaspard as well, mon Dieu, that would be a waking dream.’

Boy’s curls tickled his neck and this touch of soft hair sent a shiver down Armie’s spine.

‘Gaspard who?’ He asked in hoarse voice.

Timmy looked up.

‘Ulliel, Gaspard Ulliel.’

Now Armie could see his every single eyelash, and he couldn’t take eyes of his face. He was not sure he could remember the full name of his own mother right now not to mention somebody with such a fancy name.

‘The last day? Hannibal rising? Yves Saint Laurent?’

Armie just shrugged, it was more of the face expression than actual movement of shoulders, he did not want to make any abrupt movements and ruin the moment.

‘I don’t know then’, Timmy mumbled watching Armie’s confused expression. 'Chanel commercial?'

Once again Armie was taken aback by how Timmy changed from a timid, humble and confused boy to a man looking him in the face boldly and confidently, mocking and teasing him, making him want badly to swipe this smirk off his face with a rough kiss. In a blink.

‘Is there anything you don’t know?’ Armie lowered his voice.

A little smile touched Timmy’s lips when he caught the reference.

‘I know everything now’, he whispered and leaned for a kiss.

 

Berlin

‘What are you doing?’

‘Nothing,’ he answered putting the phone away.

He never took any pictures.

It was dumb and risky.

He had a dreadful experience of sending the wrong pictures to wrong people. One can never know what can happen to iCloud.

But now he couldn’t stop himself from taking a snapshot. He wanted to save this simple and breathtaking moment: Timmy next to him.

It was 20 minutes left before a cab was about to pick them up from the hotel. They were just lying on bed in silence, unasked question and unspoken words between them. They didn’t need to say anything.

‘I like this sweater,’ he said softly.

‘Me too.’

‘I mean on you.’ He smiled a bit tensely. Timmy’s face was unreadable and it made him uncomfortable. ‘You can keep it.’

‘No. I don’t want us to be a cliche’. Timmy said in a plain voice stumbling a little bit over ‘us’. Timmy   sat up turning his back on him. He took another moment to enjoy the boy’s silhouette before saying ‘Me too’.

 

New York

‘So, when does it start?’ Armie was unpacking his bag in the Timmy’s living room.

‘I guess around 6.30’

Timmy didn’t answer at once, he was thinking of combining different pieces into one decent outfit. That was pretty much of a challenge. ‘But the hall is just a couple of blocks from here, so they are picking us at 6, maybe later’.

‘Great. Then we have a plenty of time for this’. Timmy turned around to see that Armie was smiling widely with a joint in his hand.

‘Oh no…’

‘Oh yes. Come on, Timmy boy, the time has come. The only reason that we haven’t done it earlier is that I hadn’t had time to get restocked before flying out to Italy. And the only way to smoke something in goddamn Crema was to go to forest and collect some fancy Italian herbs.’

‘I need to choose the tie for the suit’. In fact, Timmy had no intention to turn down this offer, he was just a bit surprised.

‘Later,’ Armie raised his brows and tapped on the coach.

-

‘Now you have to choose the tie AND the shirt.’ Armie said looking at the fresh wet stain on Timmy’s white shirt.

‘If I knew that joint would ensure me a blowjob…’

Timmy was still breathing heavily, feeling so high because of the weed. Because of Armie, as always.

‘Yeah, weed makes me a bit horny’. Armie was moving around the kitchen, making a glass of water, and Timmy thought that Armie fit in his small apartment so naturally like he had always been there.

‘So it is even for better that we didn’t have this shit back then. I felt like a horny teenager already. You can’t imagine how many jerk-off-sessions were involved in this shooting process.’ He handed the glass to Timmy.

‘You tell me. I’m the one who is still the horny teenager.’ Timmy smirked and looked around searching for his trunks. He felt a bit uncomfortable wearing only shirt while Armie was completely dressed. It wasn’t for the first time, but he still didn’t get used to it.

‘What are you wearing tonight by the way?’

‘This’. Armie showed him an orange shirt with a blue bird on it.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, were you also high when you packed all this?’

‘Wait until you see this.’ Armie pulled out the bright green socks out of his bag with such a triumph that Timmy started laughing. He remembered their conversation during Toronto festival, Armie admired Luca’s bright socks so much that at first Timmy thought he mocked at the director.

‘I told you I found this extremely liberating. So I decided to try it.’

‘So the weed is not liberating enough, huh?’

‘Of course it is.’ Armie said matter-of-factly taking another joint out of his bag.

-

‘I’m shutting up now, I promise. Now you tell me something’. Armie looked at him softly and brushed his thumb over Timmy’s cheek. They were lying in Timmy’s bed and the whole world seemed to be in his room right now.

‘Laisse moi-réfléchir…’ He started in French, so pleased to notice how Armie’s gaze changed in a moment. ‘Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi’.

He didn’t let Timmy continue, dragging him in a raw kiss.

‘You know what drives me crazy? Like really makes me losing my fucking mind?’

Timmy didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to hear what Armie was about to say, he wanted to feel it. Armie was so closed, that his breath tickled Timmy’s nose.

‘When I look at you at all these events and see the humble boy who cannot find words to express the thoughts sometimes, who is too shy to accept all praises and admiration. And then I see you like this with this arrogant smirk knowing exactly what to say and do to make me hard. And this is...fuck’

'You know what is worse?’ Timmy climbed on him and sat leaning back on Armie’s legs. ‘When in the middle of these events I catch your look. And it is the exact same look you’re giving me in bed. That’s why I lose the track of my own thoughts in the middle of the sentence. How is that?’

‘Fair’.

-

‘What do you like about me?’ Timmy was sure it was weed, he wouldn’t dare to ask such questions otherwise.

‘I’ve just told you.’

‘I mean physically. Like a part of body or something.’

‘Or something?’ Armie looked at him in surprise. ‘What kind of question is this? Some of these vulnerable questions you are constantly talking about?’

‘Guess so. Better late than never.’ Timmy grinned hoping that Armie didn’t notice his mad heartbeat.

‘Hmmm, let me see’ Armie pulled him closer and put his hand on Timmy’s hip. ‘Your eyes. Your hips. Your collarbones.’

Timmy was losing it with every word. He started kissing Armie’s neck slowly, more light pecks, putting all his affection and gratitude in every touch.

‘It is actually a very long list. I’m not sure we have enough….’

‘Fuck! What time is it?!’

-

They ended up freshening themselves up in the elevator.

‘Eyelashes’.

‘Huh?’ Armie looked up from his phone, he looked a bit irritated and puzzled.

‘Your eyelashes are something that mesmerizes me. I think I could just stare at them for hours’. Timmy felt like he was saying the dumbest thing he had ever said to anybody. But it was exactly what he felt with Armie – doing and saying anything without fear to be misunderstood or judged.

‘I’m flattered.’ Armie said softly. ‘But honestly I hoped for the cock’. They both laughed. When Armie took a small step forward, Timmy stopped him with a warning look, hinting at the camera under the elevator ceiling. Armie got him and mouthed silently.

‘Later.’

 

** 

‘Laisse moi-réfléchir…Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi’ – Let me think…Because it was him, because it was me (the quote from CMBYN book)

**Author's Note:**

> Toronto  
> We all love this wonderful [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GszV6rvD4sI) of Timmy rapping, don’t we?))
> 
> London  
> During London Film Festival, Esther Garrel posted this photo of [Timmy and her brother, Louis Garrel](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ_g72NFVbs/?hl=ru)
> 
> Berlin  
> Just inspired by this magnificent [photo](https://ibb.co/d1mCk6)
> 
> New York  
> Weeell, the rumors are that Armie was arrested for marijuana possession back in 2012 or so. Sorry, if it shocks you)


End file.
